Falling in love with a Memory
by AuroraVBorealis
Summary: In the Day, they hate. At night, they Love. Neither knows that their true love is for the enemy. An ancient curse causes them to change into people from the past. Neither knows that thier love may not be who they think it is. They might not even be real.
1. Chapter One Introduction

__

Falling in Love with a Memory

Chapter 1 - The Introduction

Disclaimer - Han la bay gio no co mat o nha - Hell be at now as likely as not -ergo, i dont own it but I own the plot.

Short overview Note: This story will not be like the Draco/Hermione classic Heads deal. There will be no "meet, insult, truce, friends, crush, love, baby." In fact, they wil not be friends. There will be Hermione/Draco but it will have nothing to do with being heads of houses and they will not even really share a common room. Their fateful encounter will have somethin to do with a school assignment, but no, they are not partnered up for the whole year and they "have" to be together, which leads into the classic "partners, insult, truce, friends, crush, love, baby" stuff. Don't get me wrong, that stuff is great and all but will not be part of this story. It is titled "Falling in love with a Memory" for a reason, but you wont really understand it until they get to Hogwarts and all the classes commence and what not. I had this idea brewing in my head and just decided to write it so let me know what you think. The beginning is fairly important to the story and I hope you dont get too bored by it. This Chapter starts off in relatively the same way as all the other D/Hr stories I'm fairly sure but stick tight it gets loads better. If you like it, Review! 3 Aeris

_It was dark and stormy, eerie winds picked up outside the castle tower, and a cold influx of air entered the drafty room. There was no window glass, no proper flooring, and only rafters for a ceiling, where bats and mice watched from behind their beady eyes. The cool cobblestones were slimy around the edge of the window where rain had sloshed in carrying the smell of decay with it. A large canopy bed lay on one side of the room, covered in black sheets with large gaping holes in them, clawmarks and terrible stains. Blood dripped onto the already dirty stones in some places and in the otherwise barren room, the bed seemed to stick out, like it did not belong. Its darkness created an aura of death in the dimly lit chamber, and encompassed with grief lay a creature spralled across the ground in a sickly position. Around the neck, a dull chain was worn, and adorning it; a brightly colored jewel unseen anywhere ever before. Entangled in a long sweeping black dress, also with gashes covering it, dirty lace, uneven stockings, the creature would have seemed nearly human, except for the eyes. A blank whiteness consumed the place where one would normally see things, but instead there was only a glossy...nothing. And though the face on the creature did not change, a blackness could be felt consuming the room as its eyes burned. As the lights ceased, the torrent of rain mixed with the blackness outside. The creature, this.. woman.. stepped carefully, but not without haste towards the slippery window, peering into the darkness with seemingly unseeing eyes. Without hesitation, the cool night air could be felt whipping around the legs and body, the sweet sensation of falling; if only for a few blissful moments. Black hair whipping in the wind, and the feeling of euphoria, all greif washed away leaving only...life. Those few moments was the only reason to live, the creature's last thoughts were, the only reason to live...was to die. "Forgive me" she breathed; and was gone as the rain drenched her broken body._

Hermione awoke with a start, breathing rather heavily. She had been having the same dream ever since the episode at the Ministry of Magic. She dared not to mention any of this to her best friends, afterall, they were suffering just as much as she was and she did not need to bother them with such frivolities.

Ginny lay curled in the bed beside her, sleeping soundly; red hair sprawled uncerimoniously across her pillow. Hermione had arrived at the burrow a week ago and had awoken the same way almost every day. The only day she had not awaken from strange and terrifying dreams was the day Fred and George had returned home on a less than voluntary visit. Apparently, from what Hermione heard through the cracked door to Ginny's room was that the twins were home because of "reconstruction issues". Fred then went on to explain how George had "accidentally" added some form of exploding powder to the puking pastel mix which blew up part of the cellar and lit Fleur on fire when her and Bill were visiting the shop. Mrs Weasley had been none to friendly towards the infamous duo since, not that anything different should have been expected.

Ron, however, had been none the sweeter to Hermione and hadn't caught anyone on fire as of yet, as far as Hermione knew. They had just started dating maybe 3 weeks prior to Fred and George's escapades and were still a little shy around each other. Neither of them knew whether they should tell Harry or not and had since kept it secret. Hermione didn't think he would mind, or feel out of the loop since he was, afterall, dating Ginny. Mrs. Weasley couldn't be more excited about it, and Hermione thought that if it werent for this, then she might have had a breakdown and either killed Fred and George or something much worse.

It was now a week before school began and as Hermione was walking down the stairs to get some breakfast, she heard a loud squeal and saw a red blur fly by alarmingly close to her face.

"HARRY'S HERE!" Ginny squealed again, causing Errol to take flight from a dirty basket of laundry at the foot of the staircase.

"How d'you know ---" Hermione began, but before she could finish her sentence, there was a great flash of green flames from the center of hearth and a very messy haired boy stumbled outwards, hands flailing.

"I will never get used to that," Harry said dusting off his robes momentarily before being acosted by a very excited redhead.

"Harry you're finally here! I thought you were supposed to get here yesterday!" Ginny exclaimed, still grasping him rather tightly, causing Harry to turn red.

"Well I would have been here yesterday if it werent for the fact that Dudley decided to smash a rather large gorde on top of Hedwigs cage, which not only caused her to go flying off Merlin knows where, but I got the blame for it. Vernon locked me in that cupboard again all night without my wand and smelling like a vegetable. No worries though I got them back. You should have seen the look on their faces when I --" Harry stopped suddenly at the stern expression on Mrs. Weasley's face, as well as Hermiones.

"Well enough of that rubbish," Ron stated, joining the rest of them at the base of the stairs "Welcome home Harry, good thing you're here now, because we're going to Diagon alley later today, after breakfast I suppose, right mum?"

"Right you are, Harry, Dumbledore sent yours here as well, its over on the counter, he wasn't sure if the Dursley's would let you have any access to your mail so, well there it is. Eat up now, all of you, and then get ready if you aren't already, we have a big day. Oh and guess what everyone!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed summoning letters from out of thin air with her wand.

"Oh no..." Harry and Ron started at the same time,

"Oh YES!" Hermione yelped, snatching a letter out of the eldest female Weasley's outstretched hands and began frantically ripping it apart, ignoring stares from Ginny, Ron, and Harry. "OWL RESULTS!" she nearly screamed.

Ron and Harry reluctantly grabbed their letters from her hands as well, but unlike Hermione, were holding them like they would catch some sort of fatal disease. Over the next several minutes, after Ron and Harry had finally opened their letters as well, the three of them exchanged results. Ginny, in turn, read out their scores to Mrs. Weasley who gave out congradulations and reprimands to each respective grade.

_**Hermione:**_

_**Transfiguration - O**_

_**Potions - O**_

_**Herbology - O**_

_**Charms - O**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts - E**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures - O**_

_**Ancient Runes - O**_

_**Arithmacy - O**_

_**Astronomy - O**_

_**Ron:**_

_**Transfiguration - E**_

_**Potions - E**_

_**Herbology - E**_

_**Charms - E**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts - O**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures - O**_

_**Astronomy - E**_

_**Divination - T**_

_**Harry:**_

_**Transfiguration - E**_

_**Potions - E**_

_**Herbology - A**_

_**Charms - O**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts - O**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures - O**_

_**Astronomy - E**_

_**Divination - D**_

"I just cannot beleive that I only got an 'E' in Defense Against the Dark Arts! There has to be some kind of mistake! I'm just going to have to retake it and try much harder or I'll never be able to live with myself," Hermione said angrily. Neither Ron, Harry, or Ginny tried to talk her out of this absurd idea, they knew better than to try to talk to her about classes or homework when she was in a bad mood. They would rather live another day, it seemed.

"Oh and Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, brandishing another letter from thin air once more, "You got another letter early this morning as well, it looks important dear."

Hermione, surprised, grabbed the second outstretched letter and opened it slowly, nothing compared to when she opened her OWL results letter. She had to read it to herself three times before she could comprehend it.

**To Hermione Jane Granger**

**Ottery St. Catchpole**

**The Burrow**

**"Dear Ms. Granger,**

**It is with great happiness that I award you the prestigeous title of Head Girl. This acheivement could not have come without years of hardwork and dedication. Not only have you acheived the highest marks in this school for close to 50 years, but you're personality is one to reckon with. With your great leadership qualities, the staff and I beleive you have what it takes to be a fantastic leader and our new Headgirl. You will be sharing a compartment with the head boy, Mr. Malfoy, if you so choose to accept this title. There is a list of heads duties attached to this letter, and a general outline, though Professor McGonagall will go over it with both of you in the Heads compartment at 11:30 AM sharp on the Hogwarts Express, Sept. 1st. I hope you agree to this title, or we will be looking for quite some time for a replacement. **

**Congradulations,**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Cheif Warlock - Wizengamot, Supreme Wugwump - International Confederation of Wizards**

Hermione blink. And blinked again. And again. Then she jumped for joy, and the supreme amazement of everyone, including herself, giggled like a little girl. When she had finally calmed down, she handed off the letter to her friends and for the next 10 minutes, they all congradulated her and offered their supreme apologies that she was stuck with Malfoy.

0000

Around an hour and a half later, when everyone had eaten and gotten ready, they all stood waiting by the fireplace for Ginny who had said "Five more minutes" for the 3rd time.

"You know," said Hermione, brandishing her booklist "Defending Against the Impossible is our book of study for, im assuming, Defense Against the Dark Arts. I wonder who our new teacher is."

"Better not be another quack," Ron said, then sighed a sigh of finality for Ginny had finally came down the stairs.

"You know its pretty much inevitable, right? Since when have we not had a freak teacher... besides Lupin I mean; and even he was a little strange, you have to admit," said Harry, weighing his chances.

"Well, either way, children, its time to leave so grab a handful of floo powder dears, Ginny you first," said Mrs. Weasley, making them all form a line. Seven "Diagon Alley!"'s later, (as Fred and George had managed to sneak their way in) they all stretched and looked around the wand shop and out into the busy streets.

"Ah, Diagon Alley, it's been too long," Said Harry, opening the door to the main drag, followed by Hermione and Ron. "Far too long."

0000

After hours of roaming around Diagon Alley and retreiving all the books they would need this year, they started towards the wandmakers shop to travel back to the burrow. On the way, they passed Weasley's Wizard Weezes, which was somehow still smoking and emitting a very foul smelling liquid from under the front door. Fred and George were found outside, staring at their shop. Fred was shaking his head in a defeated sort of way, but george was flasking some of the foul smelling liquid, which could in no way be good.

Before returning back to the Burrow, they met up with Ginny and decided to have a bite to eat at the Three Broomsticks. Ron and Hermione decided now was the time to let the other two know about their secretive relationship and prayed that neither of them would be angry.

"Well we already knew that," Said Ginny, sipping butterbeer after Hermione's long speech about how Ron and herself were dating and why they chose to keep it a 'secret'.

"What do you mean you already --" Hermione started, blushing.

"I already knew too, I was just wondering how long it was going to take you two to finally tell us. By the way love, you owe me 5 galleons," butted in Harry, brandishing his hand out in front of Ginny.

"You two made a bet on us?" Ron asked, letting out a sigh of relaxation that everything was out and a snort of indignation that they had bet on Hermione and his relationship.

"You arent really going to make me pay are you?" Ginny asked, sticking out he bottom lip.

"Oh, hell yes I am," Harry said, and Ginny punched him on the shoulder.

"Sigh Fine..."

0000

Once they were all finished the Three Broomsticks, they were once again on their way to meet up with Mrs. Weasley, when they ran into three all-too-familiar people.

"Ah if it isn't the Mudblood, Potty, and Potty's sidekick. I figured you three would have been thrown out by now, what with being so filthy and stupid," Malfoy drawled, causing Crabbe and Goyle to guffaw stupidly. A fourth person sat a short way back from the three, a girl with long blondish-white hair and bright blue eyes. She didn't laugh, but neither did she jump to the rescue of the three. She merely observed, in a creepy sort of way.

"Just ignore him guys, hes not even worth it," Hermione said, jumping into adult mode, but before she could see what was coming, Ron had already launched himself on Malfoy, like he had been waiting to do this for his entire life (which is plausible).

Malfoy blocked many and even got in a good shot, But with Ron's size and anger capacity, he ended up giving Malfoy a bloody nose and a goodsized black eye. Malfoy in indignation shouted off a string of curses and spit at him, yelling things about how he'll get kicked out of school for this, and "his father".

"You know Malfoy, school hasn't even started and theres noone around to save you now so the school administration and your father do nothing but amuse me, so be on yor way ferrett," Hermione said suddenly, shocking everyone around her. She felt safer in numbers.

"You'll regret this Weasle," Malfoy spat, "you too Mudblood." And with that the three goons and the mysterious girl travelled off in the opposite direction. Immediately after they were out of hearing range, Ron began to retell the story to anyone who would listen, even though they were all there. Overall, it was a fantastic trip to Diagon Alley, by far one of their best.

Hope you enjoyed! Review!


	2. Chapter Two The Train Ride from Hell

Chapter 2 – The Train Ride from Hell

"You all need to be ready in... five minutes ago! Hurry up you lot!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of one of the many Weasley staircases.

"We're going!" shouted back Ron, tripping and falling over whilst trying to put on his pants.

Five minutes later the two Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry were in the town cars the Mr. Weasley had gotten from the Ministry of Magic. It was extremely fortunate that he was able to rustle them up and the four students were extremely thankful that they wouldn't have to take a muggle taxi of some sort once again. When they finally arrived at the train station, they tried to make a hasty retreat so all of the good compartments wouldn't be taken, but Mrs. Weasley stopped them.

"Oh you four are almost grown up! What would happen if you died and I just don't know what I would do and I --"

"Now Molly dear, let them go, there will be no one dying --," cut in Mr. Weasley, sympathetically.

"N-no Arthur, but what if--"

"Just say goodbye dear, you four have a great year, we'll see you all in December I'm assuming?"

"Of course," Said Harry.

"Well, be careful th-then dears, be on your best behavior," Mrs. Weasley sniffed out.

"Bye!" They all shouted and sprinted off in the direction of platform nine and three-quarters.

0000

After they got through the barrier (with few complications) they took a glimpse around them. A scarlet steam engine with light billowing steam rising into the rafters stood in front of them occasionally letting out a shrill whistle to warn riders to hurry on board.

As they all looked around, memories of past years flew by them in a rush of color and sound. Somewhere along the way, they had gotten here, their last year (with the exception of one such redhead). All of the trouble, all of the adventures they had been through... somehow they were all still here. Alive and for the most part, whole. They still had each other, even through all of their separate and combined losses. They had all grown; changed. But they had changed together and that is how it was going to be forever… right? The golden trio, brilliant threesome, the three Gryffindors, through it all .The smart one, the funny one, and the boy-who-lived. That was it. Simple.

But oh, was change in the air this year. Perhaps if they weren't all caught up in their memories they could have felt it in the air. It was all around them some could feel it more than others.

Hermione shivered, sucked out of her warm thoughts.

"Hurry up you three!" she shouted at them, grabbing her luggage and Crookshanks' cage (which issued a loud roaring type sound), "We're going to be late!"

"Hermione, keep your hair on, the train doesn't leave for another –"Ron trailed off looking at the station clock. "Oh."

Bustling past all of the waving family members and the occasional house pet, they boarded the scarlet train and Ginny said her goodbyes and kissed Harry on the cheek and went to sit wither her 6th year friends. The train started moving shortly after, before any of them had a chance to find a compartment to themselves.

After searching in nearly every compartment, they finally came across one with only Neville and Luna ("Loony") Lovegood. Harry looked around apprehensively as Luna commenced in her classic staring ritual that could make even Malfoy feel a bit uncomfortable.

"There are only two extra seats here, Harry," Ron pointed out.

"We can all fit in, we've done it before," he answered, still avoiding Luna's penetrating gaze.

"No, no you guys, you two can sit here, I was supposed to be in the head's compartment 5 minutes ago. I completely forgot. I'm already late and school hasn't even started, oh dear," Hermione sighed, loading her luggage into the compartment rack and saying her goodbyes as she left them all. Once she was out into the main section of the train, she giggled at Luna's more-than-obvious stares and wondered where and why she started doing that.

She was hurrying along and a few moments later, finally found the head's compartment, a place where she had been wanted to go for the entirety of the Hogwarts life – and she was late.

"I'm so sorry Professor McGonagall, I know I'm late, but there's a very good explanation. You see –"Hermione babbled on to the stern professor.

"It's quite alright Ms. Granger, you have a right to be late at least one time in your life, have a seat," she motioned to the last remaining open seat.

"If anyone else was late, you would have yelled at them and maybe even given them a detention. What is with that!" a loud voice in the opposite corner of the room announced. No on had to guess who that voice belonged to. Hermione slid down farther in her seat.

"I mean, if I had walked in that door 5 minutes late, you wouldn't have stopped yelling until the feast began 'Mr. Malfoy, I dare say that is a very poor way to begin your heads duties' or 'Mr. Malfoy, maybe you should try something called being on time for once' or –"

"That is quite enough Mr. Malfoy, five points from Slytherin for your outrageous and unneeded comment," Professor McGonagall said in an abnormally stern voice. "Now that all the prefects and Heads are present, I believe we can finally begin.

"You are all here because you have been hand selected by the Headmaster or in some cases the staff to represent Hogwarts as an authority figure. Some of you in 6th or 7th year have had this title for more than one year, so bare with me as I cover the basics.

"Prefects, you of course have different duties than that of the heads. You are to patrol a certain section, whichever is supplied for you. This list will be posted on your house bulletin board within the first 3 days of the term. You will be required to do separate projects, requiring partners. They will be assigned for you, so don't even think about it.

"These projects will range from research work to actual documentaries or visual aids. This list will also be posted, along with your assigned partners on your house bulletin board within the first 2 days of term. For all of the girls, I will be happy to announce that we are having a winter dance, more than likely on the 19th of December, though that date is subject to change. My sincerest apologies to all of the young men, I'm sure you will all be very successful in getting a date.

"Moving on, as prefects, you will be required to help in diminishing the house rivalries and coming up with new and inventive ways on bringing the houses together. These ideas can be formulated in pairs, and will be supervised by the heads in the meetings you will all have.

"Prefects, I believe that is all for now, if there is anything else I will either talk to you personally or have the heads do it. You may all leave. 6th year prefects are required to patrol the isles of the train until we stop. You are all excused."

When all of the prefects had slowly filtered out of the room, Professor McGonagall sighed and rubbed her hands over her stricken face as if she was waiting for a time bomb to go off.

"Alright listen you two; firstly, there will be no fighting, no bickering, no insulting each other in public, no verbal or physical abuse of any kind out in the corridors or in the classrooms. Not outside, not in the great hall, not in the presence of any student or professor. The entire staff, as well, I'm sure, the entire student body knows of how well you two do NOT get along. I informed the headmaster who wished to remain blissfully unaware, but he would not head my warnings and continued to inform me that you two were the best for the job. I will not disagree with him, you are both more than likely the brightest students in the school, separately, but together I'm very afraid that you will either blow up the school or each other in the process. I am issuing this warning now, and it will be your one warning. The first time either of you go against this, there will be major repercussions. Do I make myself clear?" she looked sternly at Hermione, who looked close to crying, and at Draco who looked like he could not have been put in a more boring situation. He nodded curtly and Hermione nodded so fervently that she resembled an enlarged bobble head doll. Malfoy snorted, but said nothing.

"Okay, now, back to your heads duties. You will be responsible for everything that the prefects are responsible for as well as keeping all of them in line. You will be required to put together meeting places and the actual meetings so you can get everything that needs to get done, finished. You will issue out warnings, you can dock house points, but keep in mind that we, the staff and more importantly the headmaster, will know how many points you have taken away so do not abuse this privilege. You will also patrol and may or may not be required to have some sort of project done. The headmaster has the final say in this so it has not been decided as of yet. You have many more responsibilities and you have the entire school looking up to you, so please, do not let us all down. If the headmaster thinks you can do it then I'm sure you can. You are not only an authority figure, but you are also a role model. Younger students may come up to you and ask you for help and you must try your hardest to help them through whatever is troubling them.

"Now, you will be sharing a completely separate wing of the castle and will no longer be required to stay in your house dormitories. You will each have your own bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and small living area. Breakfast can be brought up to you. This was not previously a luxury that the heads enjoyed, but a certain elf, Dobby I believe, has offered to provide the service this year. Your "homes" will be connected by a single door for planning issues and other things. You will be required to talk, so please, Mr. Malfoy, do not think about locking the door or bolting it shut or any such nonsense.

"I am not asking either of you to become friends, but I am TELLING you that you need to at least get along or act like you get along or there… will… be…. consequences. That is all, are there any questions? "

Blank stares – and then… "Can we just send owls back and forth instead of talking face to face? It would save a lot of time." Hermione asked, nearly pleading.

"No, no more of this rubbish, we are almost to Hogsmeade station so go patrol and get everyone ready to get off the train. Hurry up you lot." McGonagall issued, waving her hands at the very disgruntled silent pair.

Once they were out into the train isle Hermione heard the very distinct and very unwelcome voice of Malfoy, and it was coming her way.

"Mudblood, listen here, I think she forgot a few rules. There will be no talking to me in the hallways. There will be no asking me favors. There will be no coming through that adjoining door without knocking at least ten times. Actually, don't even come in at all. I will be as loud as I want and you better not complain about it. Don't talk to me in the meetings unless absolutely necessary. Do not touch me; you will turn my clothes to filth. Most importantly I am better than you in every way imaginable. We are not friends. We will never be friends." Malfoy looked content; like he just won some sort of prize. "Do we have an agreement?" There was no question in his words.

"One more thing Malfoy, you forgot," Hermione said sweetly and Malfoy looked slightly jostled that his words had not affected her more. "I am not your bitch," and with a swift smack to the face, as hard as she could manage in the tight hallway, she smiled and walked away, not only amazed with herself, but appalled that she could get in trouble if he told on her. She was sure that she had left a mark on his face. It would fade of course, but maybe not for another two hours, which meant it would still be there during the feast. 'Let's see him explain that one away' Hermione thought angrily, trying to avoid thinking about getting in trouble the first day of her 7th year. She had already disobeyed one of her professors mere minutes after she had instructed both of them to try to put aside their differences and get along. She could fight death eaters and she could get the highest grades in the school, but the one thing that she could not do was get along with Malfoy. No way in hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First Day Fun

Hermione had finally found Ron and Harry and replayed everything that McGonagall had told her and all about the Malfoy incident. She almost didn't tell them because they might start to think she condoned that kind of behavior. They were of course, ecstatic, and begged her to film it the next time she did it not matter how many times Hermione told them that firstly she wouldn't be doing it again and secondly, video recorders don't work inside Hogwarts. Didn't anyone else read Hogwarts a History? Ron didn't know what she was talking about of course, but he still agreed with everything that Harry said never the less.

After they had successfully worn out the subject of beating up Malfoy, that had already passed the Hogsmeade station, gotten into the not-so-invisible thestral-drawn carraiges with Neville and travelled up to the castle where the moon was just beginning to rise, though it was still light out. Hermione remained lost in her thoughts and only pretended to listen to Harry and Ron when they talked about Quidditch and how the next Quidditch World Cup would take place in Tajikistan. Ron was thoroughly miffed that it wasn't closer to Britain.

Hermione thought about how she was going to handle this year, what with keeping her grades as high (if not higher, she thought) and the Head's duties. Not only that, but Malfoy was sure to shirk his duties which would leave her with half of his responsibilities as well. He would probably pick on everyone, especially the Gryffindors and take away unnecessary points. She would have to be the one to get on his ass about it every single day, which could definately try on her nerves after a while.

When the carraiges stopped outside the Entrance Hall doors that led inside, Hermione whispered her goodbyes to her friends so she could see to getting everyone inside. This wasn't exactly a duty she had to fullfill, but she liked to go over and beyond that call of duty whenever she could. It made her feel like even for that one second; she made a difference. McGonagall, who was always stationed at the Entrance Hall gave a curt nod and a smile so small that Hermione wasn't sure if it was there at all. She knew that McGonagall had to like her, even if she wouldn't admit it.

In fact, it was hard not to like Hermione. Her personality caught on like wildfire and she wasn't so horrible to look at, persay. The only people who didn't like her were the Slytherins... specifically Malfoy, and of course the Death Eaters ... specifically the Malfoy's.

0000

The feast passed by in a blur, as did the sorting which was good to the Gryffindors who gained fourteen 1st years. The Slytherins gained 11, Ravenclaw 9, and Hufflepuff 10. Dumbledore made his speech which was somewhat the same as all the years before, except he warned everyone in a dire tone that Voldemort had indeed risen a little over a year ago, and to never travel alone if entirely possible. He also introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, which was of course, the infamous Ludo Bagman. Harry signed in a defeated sort of way when he heard this, even though he already knew it was coming. Their new professor waved jovially and announced in his great, booming commentators voice that he was happy to be everyones new professor and could Harry Potter please get a nice round of applause, please. Hermione stifled a violent giggle.

Dumbledore introduced the Heads of houses as well; Hermione getting a loud round of applause from the Gryffindors and and equally loud "Boo" from the Slytherins and Malfoy got the same... only in reverse. Dumbledore and McGonagall quickly exchanged glances, but the headmasters expression remained determined, although his colleages was questioning.

When the feast finally ended, much to Ron's displeasure, Dumbledore dismissed everyone, ordering the prefects and the Heads to stay behind for further instructions.

The prefects were told to make sure the students in each of their respective houses got back safely and the heads were to go with Professor Mcgonagall to the Heads wing so that they could become accustomed to their living conditions they were to endure for that year. Hermione grumbled at the thought of Malfoy living next to her for an entire year.

"What do you have to compain about mudblood, you get to worship my precious face everyday... not that you didn't do that anyways of course," Malfoy drawled quietly beside her as McGonagall walked ahead of them, showing them the way to their new rooms.

"You know, if you took five seconds to take your head out of your own ass, you might realize that no one really likes you, so shut up ferret boy and start acting your age," she spat back, quietly enough so that she woudn't get reprimanded by her stern professor.

The Heads wing was on the fourth floor, off in a part of the Hogwarts castle that neither of them had ever been. It was only a dimly lit corridor and shadows played all over the walls, creating a somewhat eerie presence. Hermione didn't care, however, because despite the dreary surroundings, she could not have been happier to have finally made it this far. Of course, she knew that almost the entire student population knew she was going to get the title, and some small part of her thought so as well, but actually having the recognition that she finally acheived was overwhelming.

Their footsteps echoed as they walked in a very uncomfortable and angry silence. Neither had anything to say that wan't insulting, so they remained silent until MCgonagall finally stopped at two large paintings of a man and woman. Each were side by side and almost connecting except for a solid black line in between to indicated where they opened. Each of them was wearing only greenary as clothing, leaves and such. The woman was laying next to a ripplping stream on a large rock and the man was leaning against a slender tree trunk. They looked at each other adoringly. Sickeningly, Draco thought.

"This is Isis," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing towards the beautiful woman, who smiled, "And this is Ingall. They will be each of your respective portrains for your new rooms. You can enter as soon as I leave, and you can make up your own passwords. Your class scheduals will be posted in the morning on the bullitin boards in your rooms, you can't miss them. Classes will begin in the morning and once again, you can choose whether or not you wish to come down to breakfast with the others. Goodnight to both of you and congradulations on recieving the heads position," she finished curtly. She then promptly turned on her heel and walked off, leaving the two Seventh years staring after her.

"Well, heres to me," Draco said, turning towards Ingall and saying very clearly his new password, "Mudbloods suck". The portrait looked at him sternly but opened none the less. Hermione growled as Malfoy snickered and sauntered into his room, the portrait door closing in his wake.

"Bouncing Ferret," she said laughing. Oh, how she would never forget the day when "Mad-eye Moody" turned Malfoy into the amazing bouncing ferret. Smiling, she stepped through the now open portrait hole, feeling it shut behind her.

The room was beautiful, completely white and black. It had high ceilings and wonderful mahogany wood all over. The kitchen had chairs that matched the white plush siga and had high backs on them. She checked out the bathroom which was as large if not larger than the prefects bathroom. Everything was white or black still and the taps were a sparkling silver. She left the bathroom and passed by the roaring fireplace and up a small set of stairs to what had to be her bedroom. Everything was so incredibly mafnigicent that it was hard for her to comprehend that she was to be staying here for her whole seventh year.

Her belongings were already in her room, compliments of the hosue elves, she thought dismally... if only she could have taken S.P.E.W. farther... She cleared her thoughts and grabbed a book to pass the time. She travelled back down into her common room to cozy up on the couch with crooksanks when...

"Malfoy! Get out of my room!" she yelled upon seeing him searching through a large bookcase next to the door that lead into his room. "What are you doing in here! Get out!"

"Settle down Mudblood. Don't get your oversized knickers in a bunch. Pansy is in there looking for me and this is the last place that she would look," he said quickly, putting back the book he was looking at and then walzing into her kitchen to begin rifling through some more of her things.

"First off Malfoy, stop going through my stuff, you're going to contaminate it with grease from your hair. Secondly, aren't you dating Pansy? Why would you be hiding from her in the first place?" Hermione scolded.

"I don't use grease in my... listen I'm not going to sit here and fight with a Mudblood who doesn't even know what it's talking about. Just sit down and read your precious book and stop flapping your lips," he growled and continued to search through her things, picking up a jar of pickles and examining it.

"So I'm and 'it' now am I? You know you think you're all high and mighty Malfoy, but here's a news flash. You're scum! So... get... out! Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione screeched in anger, causing Malfoy to drop the jar of pickles which promptly smashed all over the wood floor. Malfoy wriggled and screamed like a little first year as Hermione levitated him towards the door leading back into his room, only stopping to mutter another spell to open the door.

"Draco, hunny! There you are!" was the last thing Hermione heard before she slammed the door shut behind Malfoy, ignoring his blatant protests. She locked the door with all the spells she knew and went into the kitchen feeling miffed, but still happy that she had won the encounter.

"Reparo... Scourigfy," she muttered to the pickle jar in the middle of her kitchen. Ruefully, she set it on the counter, grabbed her book and trekked back up the staircase to her bedroom. She didn't even feel like reading now she was in a bad mood. She got ready for bed and laid in her bed, feeling the warmth surround her. She fell into a haunting sleep, and only one thing was for sure. She would wake up screaming.

0000

Hermione awoke with a start early in the morning, before the sun had completely risen. She had dreamed of the woman again, but this time she appeared younger. Her mane of long black hair was slightly shorter, and managed better. Her eyes were still as blank as they were before, but they didn't have the feeling of loss around them. Towards the end of her dream, a strapping man, around her age came into the scene; handsome in every way. He looked adoringly at her...

Why she woke up screaming, she didn't know, but she had and now it was too late for her to go back to sleep. Once she was up, she was up for good, so she decided to travel down to the kitchen to grab some hot chocolate and wait until the sun had really risen. Once she was finished, she trekked to the bathroom to start getting ready; a shower and to get dressed. When she emerged from the bathroom a full course meal, enough to feed 4 grown men rested on the kitchen table, compliments of Dobby. Though she scoffed at the servitude of the elf, she still happily loaded her plate with eggs bacon and pancakes. To waste time, she read a book and then headed down to breakfast, even though she just ate.

When she got there, Harry and Ron had just arrived. They all chatted about classes, and how their first period class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, then followed by Herbology and to their extreme displeasure, double potions. Despite the fact that the boys hated it, they wanted to continue on their quest at becoming Aurors and sadly persisted with enduring Snapes brutal disposition on a daily basis.

When breakfast was finished, the 3 seventh years traveled to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where they would have Professor Bagman for the first time. The class was completely mixed with all students from every house. There were only two classes of 7th year Defense and this was the smaller of the two. Sadly, Pansy, Draco, Blaise, and the mysterious new Slytherin all managed to get in with the three Gryffindors in this one class. After scowling at the four of them, the golden trio found seats towards the back of the classroom with Harry hiding somewhat in the shadows as if that would deter Bagman from seeking him out. As soon as the class began, Ludo emerged from a back room that no one had really taken any notice of before.

"Hello and welcome all 7th years! I am Ludo Bagman and I will be your Defnse Against the Dark Arts professor for the remainder of this year. Ah, and I see Mr. Potter is in this class, hi ho boy! You'll be magnificent in my class! Anyways, I suppose a lot of you are wondering some of the things we are going to be doing in here, and after extensive research, I have decided to firstly plan a class fieldtrip to an castle that was built in the 1100's, almost as old as the castle you stand in at this very moment," he explained, getting a few ooh's and ahh's out of some Ravenclaw girls. "This trip will take place your next class, to start the semester out with a bang. A war between two empires was fought on the very ground you will be walking on, in La Mariette in France. I will explain more on the trip, but for today I have a story for you all. So two men walk into a bar..."

0000

Thank you for the reviews I got already I greatly appreciate them. Sorry it took a week or so to get out. Also, the next chapter is where the plot finally starts, and I'm really big on details so sorry about these three chapters if you didn't like them, they will get better! Review and let me know what you think!


	4. La Marietta

Chapter Four

La Marietta, France

(A/N) I have writers block with my other story (Running with Dragons) so I decided I would update this one and hope to clear that up. Plus I like this plot line I just cant get around to updating every week like I should. Oh well, maybe if everyone likes this story, I'll just start writing this one more, lol. (A/N)

That was quite possibly one of the most dreadful classes I have ever attended… and I have attended a lot," Hermione huffed to Ron and Harry as they left their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "Who was Dumbledore trying to kid when he made him the new teacher? All he talks about is Quidditch!"

"I think he might have a thing for you too, mate," sniggered Ron, at Harry.

"Don't even say that, I'll lose my lunch."

The rest of the day went rather okay, seeing as though the golden trio had almost every class together, as they had always had, for the last 6 years of their schooling career. Tomorrow, Hermione would differ from their schedule in that she had ancient runes as well as Arithmancy on the same day, which neither of the boys took. Ron had actually scoffed when he heard that she was taking that class again.

Finally Hermione's classes ended and she bid Harry and Ron adieu. She promised them that if she found the time, that she would go visit them in the Gryffindor common room, though she to do some research. Neither Harry nor Ron asked how she already had research to do when it was only the first day of school. She waved to them and set off to the fourth floor wing where the heads dorms dwelled.

When she arrived at the painting, Isis waved jovially, almost causing some of her leafy attire to come undone. She giggled and opened as Hermione said the password "Bouncing ferret."

She walked in and was about to sit on the couch when…

"Granger we need to talk about the rules you seem to have forgotten," Draco Malfoy drawled angrily from her pristine white couch.

"I don't know how you got in here, but you need to get your ugly ass off my couch and your ugly face out of my sight. We have nothing to discuss here, be on your way ferret."

"You have already gotten in my way and it is only the first day of school. Explain yourself Mudblood."

"I will not tolerate that language in my own dorm, so if you wish to keep your greasy hair the way it is, I would heartily suggest that you get the hell out," Hermione said as calmly as she could for the situation at hand.

"Honestly, you filth, was it entirely necessary to send me to that wench last night? She's clingy and annoying, though not as annoying as you are, I'll give you that."

"You deserve her Malfoy, because you're both trash. Now get out of my sight."

"Why you dirty, filthy, grimy little…" Unfortunately, he never finished his sentence as Hermione had turned him into a ferret. Drastic times call for drastic measures. Panic ran through Malfoy's icy grey (now ferret) eyes. Hermione was laughing so hard that she had fallen on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. Even though he was an infuriating git, causing him pain and ridicule was almost enough to redeem him, as it caused her immense joy. While Hermione was rolling around on the ground, however, Malfoy decided that this was way out of line, especially for filth such as her.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a searing pain on her left forearm and blood began to squirt out at odd angles.

"You BIT me! You stinking ferret! I ought to skin you!" Hermione said, putting pressure on her wound and chasing the white fur ball all over her living area. He had reached the portrait, however, and streaked through the doorway. Hermione screamed in protest. The little mongrel had bitten her!

She decided against going all the way to Madam Pomphrey, as it was too far away and plus, she might meet Malfoy on the way, which could never be good in any case. She conjured up bandages to wrap around her arm to stop the bleeding and she would fix it up later if she had too. It didn't seem like that bad of a bite, just unexpected and unwelcome.

Hermione finished up her homework after she had settled down enough to stop thinking about hexing Malfoy into oblivion. When she was done with that, she took an extra long bath and relaxed as much as she could, and being Hermione Granger, that wasn't exactly a lot. She had told Harry and Ron that she was going to research something, and that was true. She was planning on researching La Marietta, France. She had heard of a castle there, but she wasn't sure what it was all about. Though she disagreed with Bagman's teachings, she thought that maybe a fieldtrip wouldn't be that bad, as long as he didn't screw it up with mindless babble about two men who walked into bar.

Though she was very tired, she still figured she would make an attempt at researching a bit about it from the bookshelf that she had in her common room. She just couldn't make it down to visit Ron or Harry tonight. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

She traveled into the common room once more trying to ignore the loud thumping noises coming from next door. Malfoy was probably just trying to get on her nerves, but she would never admit it was working. She settled herself down on the couch with three books around her about the older castles. Hogwarts was featured in all three of course.

After 10 minutes of research, she found the La Marietta castle. It wasn't anything too out of the ordinary. As with most castles, one or two epic battles took place here. Back in the 1300's or so, two rivaling nations had a battle here. Surprisingly enough, it was over the color of their skin, which so sickly reminded her of the prejudice battle that was going on today with purebloods and muggleborns. The battle had been fairly bloody, with both sides losing many men (and women) over a very stupid cause. There were stories in the text about specific warriors and their tactics, battles, diary entries, and letters that were lost. There was also a specific story. One that made La Marietta special from the rest.

The story was about two lovers back in the time of the war. The woman was no ordinary witch, as she was interbred with some kind of creature unknown at the time. The male was also very unordinary, but extraordinary never the less. Her mother was a beast, the town fold had said, and thereby made her a beast as well. The man's family were the ones who forced her into exile. They later feared that her primal beast-like nature would overcome her, so they captured her, hiding in a ruined shack near the town's river. She had white gleaming eyes and beautiful ebony hair, though it was matted and filthy when they found her.

Caged like a beast, she was, in the furthest and tallest tower, where she could not brandish her filth over the real witches and wizards of the community. They weren't half-breeds – they weren't beasts. Her name, Celestyn, was forgotten in the years she was there, at a young age of fifteen at the very beginning. Two years had gone by and with no contact with people, she began to forget things. Her name, her breed, her existence before she came to this place. On her two-year anniversary of being locked up (though she did not know this); a soft knock came at the door. Her mouth was dry as she never spoke to anyone but the mice. So she did not speak, but the door opened anyway. In came the boy whose family had changed her life, made it the solitary hell that it was. She hated him and his family. She could have gone as far as to say hate was the only thing she knew at this point. She was no monster, Hermione knew.

The story went on and on to explain about his constant attempts at getting her to speak and listen. She began to remember bits and pieces and slowly her guard fell to this boy… this man. Perhaps he was not like his family, she had thought. And unlikely love developed from this pair; Armand and Celestyn - the prince and the beast. They stated together for several weeks, unbeknownst to the rest of the town, especially the princes family. Unfortunately, he was called out to the war, and told his love that he would be back for her soon, and then they would leave this place and marry and be together forever. He did not return.

She believed him dead, but as the war went on the castle was raided and all members of the royal family and their accomplices were slain. No one thought to look in the tallest tower, her tower. She found out later that he was forced into an arranged marriage that his family had put upon him before the war. Back then there were no divorces, it just wasn't done. This was when she really did turn into the beast many thought she had always been. It is decided that Celestyn never wandered from the tower, haunting it and those who came near it.

Hermione closed the book. It didn't say what happened next, only that no one can speak that knows the true tale, so it became legend. Hermione wondered if it was really true, but deep down she felt a stirring. This sounded strangely familiar to her, the woman in particular. Perhaps she would try to do some more research later, maybe tomorrow before the class left or in the aftermath of it all. She doubted fully that Bagman would know anything about the castle itself, the useless lump. Tonight, however, it was too late to search more, and too late to do anything but pick herself up and go to bed in her nice warm…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Can't a girl ever get some sleep around here?" Hermione mumbled to herself as she walked over the door that adjoined hers and Malfoy's dorms.

"OPEN UP THIS DOOR GRANGER THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!" screeched Malfoy from the other side, still banging furiously on the door. Hermione opened the door mid-knock, causing Malfoy to half fall into her room.

"What do you want ferret?" She asked, eyeing him with such intense dislike, her eyes almost burned.

"Do you have soap?" She slammed the door in his face.

The next day dawned bright and clear, the perfect day for a fieldtrip, Hermione thought. Malfoy wasn't in her room when she woke up, thank the gods. Ron and Harry forgave her for not being able to visit last night, and promised her that the fieldtrip today would more than make up for it, as long as she didn't give them a big speech about that importance of this historical place. Hermione agreed, though somewhat unwillingly. She wished they wanted learn as much as she did, though she concluded that no one really did.

The day stayed bright as she got to her second Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Bagman greeted Harry fervently, who attempted to scoot around the edges of the shadows, so as not to be seen (unsuccessfully).

After many instructions and dumb jokes by bagman, he pulled out a large piece of medal. It appeared to be a somewhat ancient shield of some kind. He assured them that he could authorize portkeys as he still technically worked for the Ministry as well. When everyone had grabbed on the shiny substance, they all felt that all-too-familiar pull from somewhere behind their navel.

"And here we are ladies and gents! La Marietta castle, France! If you will get into groups of three or four, there should be tour guides coming around to assist you shortly. I would advise you all to pay close attention and not go wandering off because there may or may not be a test over this very subject! Oh boy-o! Harry, you can be in my group!" Bagman shouted, ignoring the look of protest on Harry's face.

Some 10 minutes later, Hermione, Ron and Harry were off with a tour guide of their own, Jacque (he insisted they call him this, though his name was Herman). They had eluded the pompous and overbearing presence of Professor Bagman and were happily walking around the castle, which even Harry and Ron had to admit was quite interesting.

Hermione was just turning the corner of the castle that the tour guide and the boys had turned when a streak of white flew by in her peripheral vision. She turned her head to see Malfoy giving his tour guide and the two goons he called friends the slip. This was outrageous behavior for a head of house and his actions should be documented accordingly, plus this was starting to bore her a bit, as she had already read about most of this basic information last night. She would only be gone for a minute, and she was almost completely positive that neither Harry nor Ron would notice her absence.

"Malfoy, you get back here!" she shouted as he turned another corner, vanishing from her view.


End file.
